


Всё началось с Котла Космоса

by escuadrilla



Series: Ничего волшебного [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Тони Старк нарывается.





	Всё началось с Котла Космоса

— Передай, пожалуйста, Кофейник пробуждения, — невинно начинает Тони, усевшись с тарелкой прямо на столешницу и подтянув к себе босую ногу.  
Стрэндж молча придвигает ему кофейник. Совершенно обычный, без капли магии, с царапиной под носиком, зато всего два доллара на распродаже.  
— И Сахарницу услады, если тебя это не затруднит.  
Закатив глаза, Стрэндж протягивает старую жестяную банку из-под чая.  
— Спасибо. Ммм, Блинчики блаженства бесподобны.  
— Передам комплимент микроволновке, — отвечает Стрэндж, разворачивая свежий «Дейли Бьюгл» и отгораживаясь от Старка, слизывающего капли варенья со своих длинных пальцев.  
Пальцы тянут вверх уголок его газеты, оставляя малиновые пятна.  
— Разве тебе не полагается читать Вестник чародейства или там Глашатай измерений?  
— Ещё одно название из двух слов, и завтрак продолжишь на пике Эвереста.  
Тони умолкает ровно на пять секунд.  
— Упс, я весь обляпался Вареньем нирваны. Где у тебя Тряпка незапятнанности?  
— Порошок безупречности эффективнее, — Стрэндж не глядя щёлкает пальцами, и кухню оглашает возмущённый вопль, потому что всё, что было надето на Тони, мгновенно перемещается в стиральную машинку под раковиной. Состав порошка он действительно усовершенствовал при помощи магии, потому что обычный, из китайской лавки напротив, не отстирывает кровь и кишки существ, с которыми ему регулярно приходится иметь дело.  
Тони спрыгивает с каменной столешницы и нависает прямо над ним:  
— Сидеть холодно! — Брови страдальчески сдвинуты, в глазах пляшут черти. — Выдашь мне ещё одну Пижаму целомудрия?  
Ну конечно. Тони Старк никогда не сдаётся, Тони Старк всегда идёт до конца. Если любишь в нём это, изволь любить во всех проявлениях.  
Стрэндж опускает газету, чтобы оглядеть Тони целиком.  
— У меня всего одна пижама, — он пожимает плечами. — Но если твоя аллергия на стулья ещё не прошла, можешь сесть своей Задницей наслаждения мне на колени.  
Газета, разумеется, тут же оказывается на полу, а его собственная голова — в облаках выше самых высоких гор, куда его переносят руки Тони, губы Тони, его сбивающееся дыхание, его горячий малиновый язык.  
— Давай вернёмся в Кровать сладких снов и грязных фантазий, — хрипло говорит Тони, развязывая пояс его халата. Стрэндж прихватывает зубами кожу у него над ключицей. — Эй, это шесть слов!  
Стрэндж сталкивает его с колен, Тони падает спиной на постель, он падает сверху.  
— И ты ещё будешь мне говорить, что не всё в этом доме волшебное, — шепчет Тони, притягивая его совсем близко. Прежде чем закрыть глаза, Стрэндж смотрит, как золотые искры от портала тают на его ресницах.  
Кажется, нет, больше не будет.


End file.
